Mermaid Tails (mermaid tails; Episode List)
A list of episodes in the show Mermaid Tails. Season 1 Episode 1: Tranfermation sic Upload Date: April 28, 2013 Layla and Diamond are average girls﻿ living average life, until one day they discover a secret place. Episode 2: Reasearch Alert sic Upload Date: April 28, 2013 Layla and Diamond decide to reasearch what to expect, but encounter a glitch: their tails won't go away. Episode 3: The Tree of Life Upload Date: May 1, 2013 The girls go for a walk and find a tree that holds all the information about every mermaid in the world. Episode 4: Smooth and Slick Upload Date: May 2, 2013 Diamond, while going through her daily routine, gets caught by her little sister Jasmine. To keep her quiet, the girls take her for a swim with them. Episode 5: Was It a Dream Upload Date: May 16, 2013 Diamond is at home alone. She agrees to tutor Krista, but everything goes south when a little secret pops out. Episode 6: Investagated sic Upload Date: May 20, 2013 Layla and Diamond have problems--big ones. When inspector Fish visits their home, it's up to the girls to keep their secret. Season 2 Episode 1: The Dicovery sic Upload Date: May 20, 2013 Laya, Diamond, Krista and Kristey go through a challenge that forces them to depend on each other. Episode 2: Breaking News Upload Date: May 28, 2013 Layla and Diamond go to spend the night at Kristey and Krista's house, but something important pops out. Episode 3: Practice Makes Perfect Upload Date: June 3, 2013 With Layla grounded, Diamond has to show off her power to teach Krista and Kristey how much they need to learn. Episode 4: Shocker Upload Date: September 8, 2013 It's a shock when Layla and Diamond's cousin comes to visit, and it turns out Krista already knows her. Episode 5: The Cave Upload Date: September 8, 2013 After going for a swim, the girls visit the cave they haven't seen in over a year. Episode 6: Splash Zone Upload Date: September 8, 2013 The girls try to find a swim that can relax them so they can prepare for the battle ahead. Episode 7: Seek For Revenge, Part 1 Upload Date: September 8, 2013 A battle that Krista gets the girls into causes them to use their powers more for the greater good; not just for a friend, but for the planet. Episode 8: Seek For Revenge, Part 2 Upload Date: November 2, 2013 The girls find out Deliya and Brooklyn have Brooklyn out and plan not to keep it that way, now they are at the point where it's them or the world... Special Episode: Once Upon a Time... Upload Date: November 15, 2013 Season 3 Episode 1: New Tides and Memories Upload Date: December 23, 2013 The girls' goodbye leaves an uneven hole they can't get rid of, so going into memories makes that hole feel better--at least, that's what they hope. Episode 2: Fresh Starts Upload Date: January 28, 2014 Layla and Diamond have a chance at a new start--no worries, no problems, no nothing. Episode 3: Caught Ya Upload Date: February 16, 2014 Layla decides that she wants to invite a friend over for the first time since they moved. Diamond is toatlly against it, but Layla doesn't care--she wants to live her life as normally as possible--but when her friend Isabella comes over, will things go as she planned? Episode 4: Escape and Dreams Upload Date: January 4, 2015 Bella is still in Diamond and Layla's house and finds a quick escape with some new powers. Also Diamond gets a tail change while Layla is exploring the world on her new ride. Episode 5: Why Not Just Hang Out Upload Date: May 6, 2015 The girls have a day to themselves, and even though nobody has the time to swim, they find themselves in a wet situation anyway. Episode 6: The Letter Upload Date: July 8, 2015 Layla and Diamond have received so upsetting news about Isabella, and decide to go out, but later run into a girl named Aqua who they have met before, and it seems Aqua has something to hide... Episode 7: The Call Upload Date: February 27, 2016 Layla and Diamond are finally getting back to their regular routine with Isabella gone, but Aqua decides to drop by and tell the girls some interesting news. Does Aqua have something up her sleeve or is she just trying to make some new friends? Category:Mermaid Tails (mermaid tails) Category:Episode List Category:Shows that need episode summaries Category:Titled Episodes